Until The Very End
by chloeanne14x
Summary: Jack/Ianto and Tosh/Owen towards the end. Weevil Hunting with Captain Jack Harkness didn't turn out the best of times for Ianto Jones.
1. Awoken From Dreams

**A/N: Some people have been getting confused by the timeline. There isn't one in reference to the series, t is probably set after episode 12, series two. This may change as I havn't seen episode 13 yet. But basixally it is just a story with lots of fluffy Janto in it. Also, What ever is in Italics and is enclosed in is a flashback. It could be a flashback from years ago, or minutes ago. But you will understand where it is from once you read it. And it may contain spoilers for the last two episodes of the series. Thanks x**

**Until The Very End.**

**Chapter One**

Ianto had always been there for Jack. He loved him.Through all the fights, the deaths...the complications. No matter what Jack had done, Ianto forgave him. Since the beginning Ianto had tried to make him love him. When he first ever met him, he knew that he had to know this man.

_"What's Your Name?"_

_"Jones. Ianto Jones,"_

_"Nice to meet you Jones Ianto Jones,"_

_So...The man has a sense of humour thought Ianto._

Ianto always loved a girl with a sense of humour. But liking a man? That was just wrong. But he did have a nice coat.

Ianto soon got to know Jack. And knew that he liked him in more that a boss-Secatary kind of way. He loved this man. And, God Damn it. He thought he always will.

* * *

Ianto woke with a start, from a dream containing painful, yet refreshing memories.

"Ianto? Ianto?"

Ianto ear piece rang out from his bedside table.

"Jack,"

"Ianto, I need you to get down to the hub a.s.a.p. Suspected rift activity has left a whole bunch of weevils preaching around the streets of Cardiff,"

"Jack?"

"Uh Huh?"

"I'm in bed,"

"Nice,"

"No, I mean it's suppossed to be my day off? Hmm?"

"Hmm...Surely Ianto, You'd rather spend the day with me, than spend the day in bed dreaming about me?"

"Yes Jack.." Ianto rolls his eyes, fully aware that Jack couldn't see him

"Right. Get here a.s.a.p. Weevil Hunting time together again," Ianto could imagine Jack's wink in his minds eye.

"Okay then,"

"Thanks A Million Ianto,"

"Yeah Yeah,"

Ianto rolled over out of bed and walked through his hallway. Glanced into the mirror an ruffled his hair. He walked into his kitchen and went to make a coffee.

_"Get to the hub a.s.a.p"_

He had no time.

"Maybe another time?" He told his kettle.

He slipped on a clean shirt, a tie, and a pair of black trousers. He shoved his feet into a pair of shoes and ran out of the door and all the way to the Torchwood Institutes Hub. Running to go weevil hunting, yet again, with Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

"You took your time, didn't you?" Jack Consuslted Ianto as soon as he stepped into the hub.

"I had to put some clothes on didn't I?"

"Well, that could be debatable" Ianto gave Jack evils, but Jack knew he didn't really mean them, "So, Ianto, Ready to go?"

"Yep," Ianto said in a rather shy voice,

"Come on then," Jack winked before running out of the hub door. Ianto, was not reluctant to follow.

* * *

**A/N: Read And Review..I've Had alot of ideas for this story,But still review and give me more so it can be a longer story ;) so please review and I will be writing alot more chapters for _This _story XD**

**Chloee x**


	2. So Lost

**Until The Very End.**

**Chapter Two.**

Jack and Ianto were in the centre of Cardiff searching for the 'dumped' weevils.

Tosh had set the coordinates, the night before for Jack, for rift activity. 

And this wide alleyway was the place the activity occurred.

It was dark, sheltered, the cause for the darkness. 

It was damp, and a mess. 

Bins were everywhere. T

he kind of place you would expect to find stray cat's and dogs. 

The perfect place for weevils

"Shhh, shhh," Jack held his hand up to Ianto and a finger to his lips. Ianto nodded in understanding. 

Jack Pulled his gun from out of his pocket and loaded it.

Ianto did the same. 

Jack pointed to his left down to the small alley way. 

"Split up?" Ianto suggested.

"No, there's too many for us. I don't want you to get injured." Jack looked towards Ianto. 

And even though it was dark, Jack knew Ianto was smiling and he knew he was grateful. 

They headed down a dark alley, with only their small torches shining down into nothing. 

Jack moved closer to Ianto and touched his arm protectively. 

Ianto smiled shyly in return. He appreciated the safety Jack gave him, and Ianto trusted him. 

He would trust Jack with his life.

Ianto flashed his torch in the direction of the end of the alleyway and spotted at least 5 or 6 weevils.

"Jack? 5 or 6. Straight in front of me," Jack stood next to Ianto. They both turned their torches off, knowing this is a bad idea as they could not see anything. 

But a good idea, as the weevils would be attracted and annoyed by the light, if the torches were to stay on.

"I'll check behind me," Jack replied.

Jack and Ianto stood back to back. Jack briefly flashed his torch in his forward direction and spotted about 6 or 7 weevils. He switched his torch off and kept his gun pointed out in front of him. 

"6 or 7," He informed Ianto.

"Shit,"

They remained back to back, and started circling round, trying to see through the darkness the dangers which may wait for them.

"Our second weevil hunt hasn't turned out too bad, has it Ianto?" Jack said. Keeping his voice volume below a whisper.

"Not bad at all," Ianto replied in a sarcastic voice, 

"Do you remember, the first time I met you, I was hunting down a weevil, nearly getting mauled by it to be correct?"

"Yep. And I saved you,"

"I was doing quite fine on my own. Thank you very much.

"That's exactly what you said then,"

Jack stifled a laugh and ended up snorting. The noise caused weevils to stir away from their food hunting business. And to turn their attention towards the two men snorting with laughter,

"Shhh!" Jack said impatiently. He reached behind him with his spare hand, and squeezed Ianto's spare hand tight, urging him to be quiet.

"Jack?"

"Ianto?"

"What do we do!?"

"Have you still got the Weevil spray?"

"Uh huh. But they have grown immune to it,"

"But it will still distract them? If I were to use it If anything goes wrong?"

"Yeah..."

"You seem unsure Ianto,"

"Well I can't seem sure about anything with a minimum of 20 weevils surrounding us," Ianto said in an urgent voice, but still keeping his voice down to a minimum. 

"Sorry,"

"It's fine,"

"Where is the spray?"

"Inside my Blazer Pocket," Ianto swallowed deeply,

"Are you Okay Ianto?"

"No,"

"Okay, Don't move,"

"I wasn't planning to,"

Jack let go of Ianto's hand,

"Don't leave me Jack!"

"I won't," Jack swiftly spun on his feet so he and Ianto were facing the same way. 

Jack whispered into Ianto's ear; "I promise,"

They couldn't get any closer if they tried

Ianto shivered slightly as Jack's arms were wrapped around his body.

Jack asked if Ianto was okay again, Ianto just nodded.

Jacks hands worked their way up to Ianto's blazer pocket. 

Jack grabbed the spray removed his hands from the pocket and left them around Ianto's waist. 

"On the count of three, you are going to switch on your torch and throw right out in front of us. Understand?"

Ianto simply nodded, as he was unable to say anything more.

"This will distract the weevils so we can get out of here. Alive," Ianto swallowed deeply, "I will use the spray if anything goes wrong. Okay? One, Two, Three,"

Ianto switched his torch on revealing the mass of weevils in front of him. Ianto froze with fear as the weevils were slowly 

making their way towards him. There were about, 30...40 maybe? They were lost. He looked at one of them. It only looked like a child…

"Ianto, throw the light!"

Ianto's brain clicked into place after hearing Jacks voice. He threw the torch causing it to hit a bin. All 40 weevils went running towards it, he could hear the ones behind him, rampaging towards him. Ianto was too frightful to move,

"Ianto! Move!" Jack leapt all of his body weight across the alley way and into Ianto, causing them both to fly across the alleyway to the safety of one side. Jack ended up on top of Ianto's shaking, sweating body. Jack buried his head into Ianto's chest, and let his fingers run through his hair. Ianto's face was fixed on the rampaging weevils, which were still trying to search for food. 

"Ianto? Are you Okay?"

"All of them lost, Jack. So lost. Throughout time…throughout space…threatened by our behaviour. So lost. Not knowing where the hell they are Jack. Not having anyone to save them from falling. No-one to love," 

Ianto looked down at Jacks face as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead before standing up gently, not wanted to let any of his body weight pressurize Ianto's body.

He hated to see Ianto upset.

Ianto is like the small child of the group.

Jack knew and respected that. 

He looked over Ianto. 

Made sure nothing ever happened to him.

And if anything did happen to him, there would be price to pay.

And Ianto knew this.

He held a hand out to Ianto to help him up off the floor.

Ianto accepted and was pulled into one of Jacks strong, yet gentle, warm hugs.

"Come on Ianto, lets go home," He whispered in his ear, whilst letting his hands run up and down Ianto's back. 

He pulled away from the hug, still letting his hands rest on Ianto's body. 

Ianto nodded, he turned and started walking quietly out of the alleyway. 

Back home to the torchwood hub. 

Crying into Jack's shoulder all the way to the SUV.


	3. The Darkness

"Jack? Can I ...umm...Can I stop here for the night?" 

Ianto and Jack arrived back at the torchwood hub. Their hands gripped tightly to each other, and their fingers interlaced. Ianto looked pleadingly at Jack. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Not like those weevils, all lost throughout time and space. They may be murdering machines, but they are _alive. They had life. _He looked into Jacks eyes.

"Yes,"

"Jack?" Jack looked at Ianto. Right into his eyes. He could sense something was wrong, but what was wrong exactly, he did not know.

"Ianto? What's wrong?"

"Jack. I need to tell you something," Jack raised an eyebrow, "Now,"

Ianto and Jack walked upstairs into Jacks office. Not letting go of each others hands for one second. Jack pulled out his chair from under the desk for Ianto to sit on. Ianto accepted and sat down. Jack sat on his desk.

"Now Ianto, tell me what's wrong. You never normally act like this because of weevils?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so weak."

"No Ianto, you're not. Who else would be upset about weevils and confront me about it?" Ianto nodded, "Now tell me Ianto, spill your soul out to me," Jack grabbed both of Ianto's hands, "You can trust me,"

"I know, sir, but can I trust myself?"

Jack was now worried and confused.

 He had never seen Ianto like this before.

Not that he can remember anyway...

"It was so scared Jack. Just like I was...all those years ago. Before I had people to love me, before I had you."

Ianto looked up into the blue eyes of his lover and never moved his eyes from that position,

"I looked into the eyes of a weevil Jack. Tonight. Merely a few hours ago. I looked into its eyes and it looked into mine. I could see the deepest parts of its soul. But that is not saying anything because there wasn't much to look at,"

Jack silently laughed and urged Ianto to go on by gripping his hands tighter,

" There was nothing Jack, just darkness, there was something in the darkness Jack..waiting for me. Something in the weevils eyes. Something..In the darkness..waiting..."

Jack had heard these words before. Once when Suzie was dying, and quite a few times since Owen died..

"Ianto?"

"It's waiting Jack. I looked into the soul of a weevil..and it's waiting,"

"What is?" Ianto didn't respond, "Ianto?"

Ianto's eyelids fluttered and he slipped out of consciousness.

"Ianto!? Ianto!?" Jack was screaming Ianto's name, but he was not responding.

Jack leapt up from the desk and picked Ianto up in his arms.

He carried him all the way to the autopsy room, laid him on the bed and covered him with a quilt.

Jack grabbed a chair and sat next to Ianto. He ran his hands through Ianto's hair, oblivious to the world around him.

He checked his pulse every now and then.

Wishing to see his eyes again.

His eyes which made Jack feel so alive.

He knew Ianto would be okay.

He was only unconcious. 

He could feel it in his heart.

But if he was going to be okay when he gained consciousness?

That was a different matter.

Jack had felt the darkness,

he had seen the darkness,

and at times he had felt as though he was the darkness.

But Ianto was fragile, different.

He was special. And Jack didn't want to lose him to death, or to the darkness.

But for once in his life, Jack was scared.

* * *

 **A/N: It seems weird I know, but all will be revealed in the up coming chapters =)**

**Please review.**

**Thankss**

**Chloee x**


	4. Thankyou

**Until the very end.**

**Chapter Four**

Ianto woke up with Jack lying across his chest.

 He did not want to move in case he disturbed him; He noticed his hand was in Jacks. Ianto stroked Jacks hair with his free hand. Slowly remembering what happened to him last night.

The darkness.

The pain.

Where had that come from?

When he was a child, he was alone.

He had no friends.

Not true ones anyway, until he met Jack.

Jack had been his lifeline.

His rock, his shoulder to cry on.

Torchwood had been his saviour.

But he had seen things that if he did have friends, they would not understand, Maybe this is where it ends? Maybe this is where he turns mad? Where he leaves everything behind. Where he leaves _everyone _behind.

Ianto looked down at jack peacefully sleeping. He loved him with all of his heart... plus more. But sometimes he felt as though Jack didn't love him as much as he loved Jack. Sometimes it felt as though Ianto was there for a hug, a kiss, and shags.  But then Ianto would remember that smile Jack would give him everyday when he walked into work. That smile gave him confidence, that smile gave Ianto Jones a meaning in life.

"I Love You Jack," Ianto said it out loud and proud. But knowing Jack could not hear him as he was peacefully sleeping, "I will never leave you,"

Jack stirred and began to sit up slowly.

"Hey, how are you?" Jack smiled sleepily at Ianto, and Ianto smiled back.

"Mmm...Been better. What happened to me?"

"You lost consciousness,"

"No shit." Jack laughed at Ianto's sarcasm and placed his hand on the side of Ianto's face.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I Love You Too," Ianto smiled shyly whilst Jack stood up and lightly kissed him on the lips. Carefully placing his hands on Ianto's body not to injure him, or press down on his body. Ianto kissed back and felt a tingling sensation climb up his spine. This is life. He told himself. This is the meaning of life. To fall in love, kill a few aliens here and there, and to spend your life in the arms of the person you love. This was his meaning in life.

Jack pulled back from the kiss and left Ianto yearning for more.

"Jack? Am I going to be okay?"

"I don't know,"

"Why did I pass out, I feel fine. I don't feel any darkness anymore,"

Jack took a deep breath, and Ianto knew Jack could explain that phenomanal moment.

"You looked into the soul of a dark creature, a creature who had looked into a dark star in the rift. A creature that had been through torture, which has been lost for thousands of years. You felt his pain."

A tear rolled down Ianto's cheek, Jack wiped it off with his thumb,

"Don't cry Ianto, please, please don't cry..." Jack begged, "I hate to see you upset,"

"I'm sorry," Ianto sniffed and shook his sorrow away, "I'm so sorry,"

He would do anything for Jack. Absolutely anything. If the skies fell down, Ianto would cover him. If the pterodactyl attacked him, Ianto would distract the dinosaur, risking his own life for Jacks. 

"Don't be," Jack laid his head on Ianto's chest again and allowed Ianto's fingers to fun through his hair and up and down his back. Ianto was always being comforted by Jack; it was nice to comfort him in return.

* * *

Owen came into work the next morning and found Toshiko working on the computers as usual, and Gwen sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hand. He started to make his way to the autopsy room but Tosh stopped him,

"Owen?"

"Mmm?"

"If you're going to the autopsy room, don't disturb them,"

"What? Disturb who?"

"You'll see," Toshio returned to her concentration to her computer and Gwen returned her's to her cup of tea. Owen just rolled his eyes and made his way to the Autopsy room. He walked down the stairs but stopped half way to see what Toshiko had warned him of.

Ianto was lying on his side on the autopsy table. With Jack sitting on a chair by the autopsy table. Jacks head was leaning on the table and Ianto was cradling Jacks body as much as he could. Iantos lips were placed on top of Jacks head and his hands were tangled in his hair.

"Oh,"

Owen slowly backed away from the couple and quietly as possible but Jack and Ianto both stirred. Owen froze and felt awkward in seeing the couple like this.

"Oh Uhh..Hey Owenn Umm.."

"Umm..Yeah Ianto..Its uhh..hmm hmm.. Me..Uhh.Im gonna leave you both now..okay.." Owen turned and walked swiflty out of the room and met Toshiko's and Gwen's giggles. "Why couldn't you to warn me!?" He shouted in a voice just above a whisper.

"We did, Sort of," Gwen said in between giggles

Owen just fired evils at them both and went off to the mens toilets.

"Ianto?"

"Jack,"

"Did we fall alseep here?"

"Uh Huh," Ianto yawned and stretched his arms, causing Jack to have to move and sit up, "Oh, sorry Jack,"

"Don't worry, how are you, Ianto? Feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling fine. Never better," Ianto reached his hand out for Jack to hold.

"Good," Said Jack, accepting his hand and stroking it, "Back to work today then?"

"Yep, of course,"

Jack winked, stood up and ran is hand through Ianto's hair. He leant over and kissed him on the forhead.

"Thankyou,"

"No Jack, _Thankyou, For everything_"

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand once more before making his way out of the autopsy room. Ianto stood up, brushed himself down and followed Jack out the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading..Please can you do me a favour..and review please. Tell me where I have gone wrong..Or ever where Ive gona right thankss. =)**

Chloee (:

x


	5. Jealousy and Violence

**

* * *

**

Until the very end

**Chapter 5.**

"Hey Guys, You ready for another day of Alien hunting?" Gwen said extremely enthusiastically.

"Hey Gwen, what's up with you?" Jack asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow

"Nothing, nothing at all," Gwen said, "_Mr. Romantic Guy_" She whispered.

"What? Didn't quite catch that…!?" Jack started chasing Gwen around the hub, fully aware of what she just said and that knew she was referring to him and Ianto.

He soon caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and started running around with her.

"Jack! No! Jack! Stop! Jaaaack!" Gwen's screams could be heard all around the hub.

"Honestly Jack, even when you've got one guy in your grip, you're still the biggest flirt on the planet," Owen commented.

"Ahh! Owen, In the _Universe_" Jack nodded and corrected whilst putting Gwen down and being playfully slapped on the arm by her.

Owen nodded at his mistake, "True,"

Ianto made his way out of the men's toilets, after tidying himself up. His clothes were muddy and smelt of sweat after last nights weevil hunt.

"Oh, Hey Ianto," Owen nodded in Ianto's direction and his cheeks burned up with embarrassment.

"Hello Owen..." Ianto replied. Toshiko and Gwen automatically started giggling at Owens's embarrassment. Ianto joined them.

"What are you lot giggling at?" Jack asked, truly concerned. He looked over at Ianto for answers and raised one eyebrow. 

Ianto made his way over to Jack so he couldn't get any closer to him and whispered in his ear,

"The girls warned Owen not to disturb who ever were in the autopsy room, this morning. He caught us cuddled up, quite comfortably may I add, and I woke up and caught him looking at us. He's just a tad embarrassed," They both laughed.

"Probably jealous," Jack replied so Owen could hear.

"No offence Jack, but you, Ianto, or any other _males_ for that matter, well, you're just not my type," Owen said matter-of-factly, before turning around to go the autopsy room.

The whole hub burst out laughing, even Owen.

"I know Owen, I know," Jack patted Owen on the shoulder and pushed him playfully. Owen smiled gratefully, then Jack slyly added, "We're always here though, if you want to swing that way Owen!"

Owen blushed hard but refused the fact that he was gay or bi-sexual. 

Ianto blushed harder, mainly at the thought that Jack and Owen may get with each other behind Ianto's back. 

This is what he had feared. 

After all, he was only the tea boy. 

Ianto started twiddling with his thumbs, finding them surprisingly interesting…

Trying to catch Jacks eye. 

Jack caught Ianto blushing and winked at him, and gave him a look which definitely said 'don't worry', which assured Ianto.

A few minutes later, Jack walked over to Ianto, when no body was looking. 

He wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck, pulled him close to him and whispered, 

"There is nobody except you, I swear that to you" 

He kissed Ianto's neck slowly, pulled away and winked. 

Ianto couldn't explain the feelings his body created for him at that moment.

"Tosh? Could you do a scan for rift activity over the past 3 days over the centre of Cardiff please?"

"Yeah, sure Ianto, what exactly are you looking for?"

"A powerful surge, a powerful enough surge to leave 20 to 30 weevils roaming around in the centre of Cardiff,"

"20 or 30?" Toshiko exclaimed

"Yeah, I know!" Ianto sighed

"Is that what you and Jack went to do? Last night? Weevil hunting? Am I right?" Toshiko added a sense of interest in what they got up to. 

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Weevil hunting, that's all. Was very intense," Ianto laughed before relising what he had just said.

"Oh?"

"Oh no! Not like that! God no. No, it was just a very intense atmosphere. Tosh?"

"Uh huh?" Tosh said, stifling laughter.

"Want to know why it was intense?" Tosh looked at him in interest, seeing as Ianto wasn't joking around at all, and that the subject was a serious matter, "I looked into the heart of a creature which had gone through so much pain, it almost turned me mad."

"Oh God, Ianto? Jack never mentioned anything. I'm. I'm sorry," Noticing her mistakes

"Don't worry, you didn't realise," Ianto shook his head.

"But still, I shouldn't have expected anything more from you… And… Jack Together,"

"That's why I love him Tosh," Ianto was staring into nothing. In his own world again,

"Mmm..."Tosh said, not paying much attention anymore, due to her embarrassment. 

"That's why I love him so much Tosh. He was there for me. He stayed by my side when I did not even know he was there…All that time. Until I awoke. I didn't know" A tear rolled down Ianto's face.

Toshiko realised something was wrong.

"Oh, Ianto?" Tosh made a move to wipe his tears away. 

But Ianto knocked her hand away, causing her to fall to the floor. 

He staggered back realising what he had done. 

Tosh struggled up, but Ianto offered her a hand of help. 

He stepped back in fright once he saw the blood running down her head, and realised he had caused it.

"Tosh? Oh my God, I'm so sorry! What am I turning in to? Oh my God Tosh...What am I? He won't love me. The darkness Tosh. I can see it. I can feel it. Oh God…" He punched the desk with his fist.

"It's okay Ianto, its going to be okay." Tosh made slow movement over to Ianto put an arm around his shoulder he let her, and just broke down in tears. 

She led him over to the sofa and sat down next to him. 

Keeping a friendly arm around his shoulder, reassuring him.

"What have I become Tosh? I'm so weak."

"No …" But he interrupted her.

"Well what am I? What am I turning into!?"

* * *

**A/N: Read And Revieww...Thankss x**


	6. Do you Love me?

**Until the very end**

**Chapter 6.**

"Jaaaack!?"

"Toshiko!? What's wrong?"

"I've just left Ianto down stairs, on the sofa; he's just broken down in tears and..."

Toshiko didn't have time to explain because Jack was out of his office in a flash, running down the stairs to Ianto.

"Ianto..?"

"Jack!"

Jack approached Ianto on the sofa and sat next to him.

Ianto was shaking, his eyes were puffed up from tears.

His hair was ruffled and his forehead an body was sweaty.

But Jack didn't care.

He kissed the welsh boys forehead and put his arms around his body cradling it as if it was a new born baby, so precious…so special.

"What is it Ianto? What is the matter?"

"Jack? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course you can," Ianto broke away from Jacks grip; he needed to know the truth.

"Can I trust you to answer me truthfully?"

"Uh huh,"

"Can I Jack?"

"Yes Ianto, Yes you can," Jack grabbed Ianto's hands tightly, showing him the trust and confidence he needs.

"Do you love me?"

"What? Don't you know-?"

"Answer me Jack," Jack had never seen Ianto so agitated by the truth.

"Yes Ianto. Yes I Love you Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack grinned causing Ianto's mouth to stretch into a small smile, "Since we first met when I was weevil hunting, yes you were sooo annoying. But I thought you were different. I knew there was something about you which I liked. So I have loved you since I can't remember. I don't just _love you_ though. I think I'm _in love _with you,"

Ianto's smile stretched to a grin, "Come here you," Jack let go of Ianto's hands and cupped his face pulling him into a light, gentle kiss.

Jack pulled away first, and saw the light leave Ianto's eyes with disappointment because of Jack ending the kiss, so he pulled him into his warming arms.

"Where has all this come from, hey?" Jack asked Ianto.

"It's just; I doubt every minute I'm with you Jack. Not in an offence way. I'm so sorry, but I think to myself, is this real? I feel real feelings Jack. You have no idea what I feel when I see your face. But I think to myself, why would someone like me?"

"But-?"

"Jack, listen to me. When I was small, I was rejected. By so many people, by friends, by teachers. The only teacher who liked me was my cooking teacher! Who was a 60 year old man! Girls went out with me for a joke. Then I found Lisa, I felt something. But it took me ages to trust her. We fell out so many times because I just couldn't trust her love. But I loved

her. But not in the way I love you,"

"Shhh…its okay Ianto," Jack pulled Ianto closer to him so Jack was sitting upright, with Ianto leaning his head on Jack's shoulder.

They stayed their, with Jack cooing, until Ianto fell asleep.

Jack slowly stood up, guiding Ianto to lie down on the sofa.

Jack took off his military jacket and let it lie over Ianto.

To keep him warm.

Jack knew that Ianto always felt the warm when he was wearing his jacket.

Jack stood looking at Ianto in peace for a few moments, because it was times like these Jack realised how much he loved Ianto. Before rushing off to see Toshiko.

"Tosh? Tosh?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter with Ianto?"

Tosh looked at her feet and started to explain what happened with Ianto.

* * *

"He hit you!?"

Jack and Toshiko were in Jack's office; Toshiko was explaining exactly what happened with

Ianto.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it myself and-?"

"Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah...Wait a moment. He actually struck you, with his fist?"

"Yes! I went over to wipe his tears away, and he pushed my hand away and ended up knocking me over. I scratched my head on the desk as I fell down; I know it's not like him

which is why I'm worried-!" Toshiko showed Jack the scar on her head.

"Toshiko? That's no scratch, that's a full blown laceration!"

"It's nothing Jack," She argued and struggled as he tried to check out her bloody head.

"Toshiko! Let me see!" Jack inspected the injury; he saw her hair around the wound was tinted with blood. It was still an open wound, and Jack could tell it wouldn't take a lot for it to start bleeding again.

"Toshiko, go and see Owen,"

"Jack-"

"Toshiko Sato! I'm ordering you to go and see Owen! Now!"

Tosh was stunned by Jacks approach to the situation, but understood how much Jack was worried about Ianto.

Jack paced around his office back and forth, wondering what to do about Ianto.

Then suddenly he had an idea.

"Toshiko! Get back here!"

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I enjoyed writing this chapter. =)**


	7. Trust

**Until the very end**

**Chapter 7.**

"Toshiko?"

"Jack, Toshiko is in the autopsy room, I'm just about to sort out her wound,"

"How is she, Owen?"

"She's fine. It's just a deep cut,"

"I need to talk to her,"

"What, now?"

"Yes, it's about Ianto,"

"Okay, she's just in the autopsy room,"

"Thanks Owen," Jack patted Owen on the shoulder and ran into the autopsy room to see Toshiko standing by

the window.

"Toshiko? Are you alright?"

She turned round, quite startled by Jack's appearance.

"Jack…Yeah...I'm fine,"

"How's you head?"

"I told you its fine. I've had and felt worse," Jack nodded and walked over to Tosh.

"What were you thinking about, hey?"

"Who said I was thinking?" Jack raised an eyebrow, so Tosh gave in, "Ianto. I was thinking about Ianto,"

"So am I, I always have been since that weevil hunt a few days ago, He just seemed so upset, breaking down, into violence"

"I'm scared for him Jack," Jack put a friendly arm around Toshiko and rubbed her arm up and down, giving her a comforting and friendly feeling.

"Me too, but I have an idea,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I need your help and Owens"

* * *

"If I take away the heat of your jacket and also Ianto's body heat from the final calculation, I may be able to see if anything possesses him,"

"If something is possessing him, would that be a good thing?" Jack asked, slightly worried, he looked at Owen and Owen looked at Jack. Both of them worried, but they knew Ianto would be in safe hands with Toshiko.

"Hmmm...Yes. Because then Owen can use the similarity scalpel to remove what ever Ianto is possessed with." Jack nodded nervously and shuffled his feet.

"No, I can't Tosh," Owen interjected. Tosh and Jack both looked at Owen in confusion "the person who uses it needs a couple of good hands," Owen said whilst displaying his bandaged hand.

"I'll do it," Jack announced, "That's all I want to do is...help and keep Ianto safe, thank you Toshiko, and you Owen. For helping me,"

"Any time Jack," She smiled at him, and he smiled back, Owen nodded and Jack patted him on the back.

"You'll have to leave the room, you and Owen, Jack. Whilst I do the scan, and so will I. If there is too much body heat whilst a scan is taking place anything that is possessing him, may implode or explode, causing Ianto's body to give way to-"

"Tosh!" Owen stopped Toshiko before Jack could hear what may happen to Ianto's precious body. Owen motioned to Jack who had his face looking down at the floor and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry," Toshiko said whilst covering her mouth.

"It's okay, Just do what you have to do, it's only a scan" Jack said, shaking his tears away, "It's when we come to use the similarity scalpel. That's when I will be scared" And to Toshiko's and Owens's surprise Jack swooped down and kissed her on the forehead,

"I'll do my best for Ianto," was the only thing she could reply with.

"Thank you,"

"So, you want to do this?"

"Yes, Owen you inject the tranquilizer so Ianto feels not pain…no darkness," Jack started sweating with nerves.

"He will be fine Jack, we promise," Owen said whilst reaching over to grab Toshiko's hand. Jack saw Toshiko's cheeks burn up as she looked into Owens eyes. Owen put an arm around her as he could tell she was nervous.

"I trust you," Jack told them, "Both of you,"

"Come on Jack, we have to leave now," Owen said

"Can I keep my coat on his body?"

"Yes, I can remove the temperature of that away from the calculation," Toshiko answered

"Good, Owen. Can you…Now…?"

"Yeah, of course," He let go of Tosh but she reached her hand out just to touch him again. He turned round and winked at Toshiko, not knowing Jack was watching. Jack caught Toshiko's cheeks burning up again.

That Is Love, thought Jack to himself.

Owen injected Ianto with the general anaesthetic in his right arm. Owen and Jack then turned to leave the room to get the similarity scalpel ready.

"Jack?"

"Mmm..."

"Are you Okay?"

"To be honest…yes," Owen looked round at Jack who was twiddling with his thumbs, "Because I trust you two,

with Ianto's life,"

"And so you should," Owen joked

"It's just-?"

"What is it Jack?" Jack took in a deep breath.

"The similarity scalpel, I mean it saved Martha, It saved Gwen, what if it doesn't save Ianto-"

"Jack-?" Jack broke down and Owen guided him over to a chair. Owen wasn't the comforting type but he tried his best to comfort his boss, "Come on Jack, Ianto will be fine. He's the fighting type," Jack nodded in agreement to Owen.

The two of them stayed like that for the next few minutes, waiting for Toshiko to give them feedback on her scan.

"Jack! Owen!" The two men stood up at the sound of Toshiko's petrifying screams.


	8. Safety

**

* * *

******

Until the very end.

**Chapter 8.**

"Toshiko!?" Owen ran from the autopsy room with the similarity scalpel in his good hand, into the main hub.

Ianto was still sleeping on the sofa but some dark purple gas was rising up out of his mouth, and it was heading straight for Toshiko.

She was already trapped in the corner by the gas and the gas was possessing her quickly.

Jack and Owen stood there not knowing what exactly to do.

Toshiko looked once more at Owen pleading him with her eyes.

Blood was rushing down her head and was mixing with her sweat from her forehead.

"Tosh! No! Jack help her! Please!" Jack grabbed Owens arms from behind him to stop him running towards the gas.

Owen turned to face Jack with tears running down his cheeks "Please! I'll do anything for her!"

"There is nothing we can do Owen!" Jack cupped Owens face and looked into Owens eyes.

"There must be!"

"Owen! No!" Jack dragged Owen away from Toshiko and Ianto by force, knowing what he had to do to save them.

Jack pulled out his stun gun and stunned Owen in the chest and dragged him down to the cells, seeing as it may be painful for Owen, but easier for him.

A few minutes later Owen woke up and immediately started attacking Jack, throwing punches and kicks everywhere in a panicked state.

"Jack! Jack! We have to help her! Please Jack, I can't let her be like this! Please!"

"Owen!"

"Fucks Sake Jack! Let Me Go!"

"Listen to me Owen!" Owen stopped, "I have an idea,"

* * *

"I cannot let that …_thing_ posses her Jack! Now way…Out of the question"

Jack and Owen were still down in the cells, Owen was pacing up and down trying to make sense of the situation.

"You really like her don't you?"

"What!? Jack! Now is not the time to be discussing my relationship with Tosh!" Jack raised an eyebrow, "And anyway, no, I don't like her...not...Not like that…I just see her as a friend. A close friend, which is why I'm not going to let that gas possess her! Just so you can save your _tea boy_!"

"Ianto is not _my tea boy_! Don't you dare speak about him like that,"

Jack was filling up with rage, no one is going to speak about Ianto like that in front of him

"Well what is he then? Hey? Your part time shag? Because that is what it seems like to me! You're using him just to get your self pleasure because no one else will have you!"

Jack had had enough; he swung his fist out and knocked Owen straight on in the nose knocking him over,

"Ianto is not in danger anymore Owen! Toshiko is! Now if you want to save her we are going to have to do it my way! I can't do this without you Owen! So you help me or don't do it at all!"

"Alright! Let's get on with it then! Bollocks Jack! No need to bloody punch me!" Owen said, standing up and pinching his nose, forgetting he couldn't bleed.

* * *

Jack and Owen both made their way slowly towards the hub, to check if the gas had possessed Ianto or Toshiko yet.

They were both asleep so Jack did a quick scan to see who was possessed.

"It's Toshiko, not Ianto anymore,"

"Shit!" Owen looked down to the floor and ruffled his hair.

"Why? Would you rather it to be the _Welsh tea boy_?!"

"No Jack, No, I'm so sorry. It's just, Toshiko is not as tough as she sets out to be, and well, I just _need _her to be strong and to be safe. But I doubt she will be"

Jack swung an arm round Owens shoulder and told him it is all going to be okay.

"This is hard for the both of us," Jack said, Owen nodded.

Jack walked over to Ianto and saw that he was still out cold.

Jack kisses his lips gently, getting no kiss in return, but not really caring because he knew Ianto was going to be safe.

Jack stroked Ianto's hair and moved away over to Owen. Not taking his eyes of Ianto all the time.

"Jack?"

"Mmm..."

"Are you ready? With the scalpel? Jack?" Owen said, .

Jack looked at Owen.

"Yes,"

"Jack?" Owen said quietly, "I trust you, and I am _so _sorry"

Jack nodded nervously, speech not meeting him as he knew that Toshiko's life is in his hands.

"Me too," He replied.

"Thank you," Owen said, gratefully.

Jack nodded and Owen took a deep breath as he injected Toshiko with the tranquilizer; which was stronger than the one he gave Ianto.

In about 30 seconds Toshiko's eyes opened wide and her eye lids started fluttering, she was slipping out of consciousness once again.

"Ready Jack?" Jack nodded.

He was already lining up the scalpel with Toshiko's brain.

On the screen the gas was locked, Jack looked up praying to God Tosh would be okay.

His head was dripping with sweat.

The scalpel started shaking and Tosh sat up and screamed.

Jack had done it; he had gotten rid of the gas from poor Toshiko's body.

But her eyes seemed dead.

Jack gasped when she slumped back to the floor with no vital signs of life.

Owen was just frozen to the spot.

"Owen!" Owen snapped into reality as Jack shouted at him and ran over to Toshiko to check for her pulse and to hear her breathing once more.

He would do anything to see Toshiko's smile one more time.

"Shit! Jack, help me carry her!" Jack ran over to Toshiko, he could she that her head was sitting in its own blood,

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Owen kept cursing.

They lay her on the autopsy table.

Jack wired her up to the machinery.

He then tilted her head back squeezed her nose, and put his mouth to hers.

He gave her two large breaths and started massaging her heart.

He gave her the kiss of life once more.

Tosh sat up coughing and spluttering everywhere.

She grabbed hold of Owen's body, panicking, and Owen embraced her with a hug, if he could cry tears would be running down his face with Joy.

"Owen?"

"It's okay Tosh, I'm here for you, and I'll always will be"

Toshiko sat up and let Owen sit on the autopsy table.

Owen looked up at Jack and smiled.

Jack winked at Owen and left the room.

He cradled her body and let her head rest on his shoulder.

He moved her hair away from her blood, tear, and sweat covered face.

He wanted to see her beautiful face again.

Was he falling in love?

He was shaking still, and his shirt was soaked with sweat from Toshiko and Jack, but Toshiko didn't care.

She needed to feel his warmth again.

Her tears dripped onto Owen's shirt.

Owen wiped them away from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Shhh…its okay Tosh, It's gone, now…I'm here. Its okay, you're safe with me."

And Toshiko knew this.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Next chapter coming soon!**

**Chloee (:**

**x**


	9. Love

**Until the very end.**

**Chapter 9.**

Jack left Toshiko and Owen in the autopsy room, knowing Owen would not like to be interrupted when he is comforting Toshiko.

He walked over to where Ianto was asleep.

He lifted Ianto's head slightly, sat down, and let Ianto's head rest on his legs.

He stroked his hair, wanting to hear his voice again, to see his eyes, to kiss his smile.

Ianto's eyelids started fluttering silently.

"Ianto?" Jack touched his cheek lightly

"Jack…"

"Shhh It's okay,"

Ianto sat up slowly with Jacks assistance.

Once he had sat up, he let his head rest on Jacks shoulder and wrapped his arms around Jacks body.

Jack continued to stroke his hair.

"What happened Jack?"

"You were possessed, by an alien gas,"

"Oh no…It wasn't a…umm…sex gas? Was it?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!" They both laughed, "This gas made you see things. In the darkness. Think different things. And was obviously too strong for humans, so made you unconscious,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be,"

"What has happened to the gas?"

"It possessed Toshiko-"

"Shit,"

"But don't worry, I used the similarity scalpel to destroy the gas, before it attacked you, or anyone else again,"

"My hero…" Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss Ianto on the forehead, and then on the nose.

Owen and Toshiko walked into the main hub area, and not to the surprise of Jack, they were holding hands.

"Tosh I'm Sor-"

"Don't apologize Ianto, it wasn't your fault"

Ianto stood up and walked over to Toshiko and hugged her.

She hugged him back and he soon started crying again.

"Ianto? Don't cry," Toshiko said,

"It's my entire fault," Ianto blubbered,

"No," This time Jack spoke, "The fault is mine. I made you get up that morning? Remember?" Ianto nodded, "I made you get up and out of bed to come and see me, hmm?"

Ianto walked out of Toshiko's grip and into Jacks.

Tosh walked backwards to give Ianto and Jack some space.

She walked straight into Owens arms.

Owen wrapped his arms around Toshiko's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

She looked round and smiled at seeing Owen's face.

She turned round so his forehead was on hers.

She tried not to look into his eyes as she was giggling nervously but he lifted her chin with his thumb and made his may towards her lips.

He touched her lips with his thumb before Tosh could take no more.

She moved up onto he tip toes and her lips crashed against his.

Owen was stunned for a moment but soon started reacting to Toshiko's lips.

They were oblivious to all that surrounded them.

Jack started to clap his hands together because he has been waiting _so long _for them two to get together.

Toshiko broke the kiss and her cheeks burned up while Owen just stared at her immense beauty whilst rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Ianto was looking at Jack in exactly the same way.

It seemed so long since he has kissed that smile of his.

But all Jack seemed to be interested in was Toshiko and Owen getting it on.

Ianto started to turn and walk away before somebody grabbed his arm.

Jack grabbed his arm and spun him round into a passionate and forever deepening kiss.

Jack ran his hands up and down Ianto's back whilst Ianto ran his through Jacks hair.

Ianto could hear Owen wolf whistling in the back ground and Toshiko 'shh-ing' him.

But he couldn't care less.

All there was in his world was him and Jack's passion and the connection between them.

Jack broke the kiss for oxygen.

He whispers into Ianto' ear;

"I would never ever, not be interested in you Ianto Jones,"

He rested his forehead on Ianto's and told him out loud, not bothering to whisper this time,

"I will be yours. When you die, I will die,"

"But Sir you can't-?"

"When you die Ianto Jones an unfixable part of me will. Every time a tear rolls down your cheek," Jack stroked Ianto's cheek, "My heart falls. When I see your smile," Jack touched Ianto's lips "I fall in love all over again," Ianto smiled, "I will be yours Jones Ianto Jones, until the very end,"

"I Love You Sir,"

"I Love You More,"

**Ianto Jones loved this man. And, God Damn it, he always will.**

**And he knew Jack Harness loved him in return**

**A/N: Finished! Tell me what you think? Or how I could improve it? Or even Ideas for a sequel?**

**Thankyou for reading.**

**Chloee (:**

**x**


End file.
